fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombieboy
) |birthdate= |birthplace= |gender=Male |age=25 (Presumed) |blood type=A+ |education= |hair color=Black |eye color=Blue |vision= |skin tone= |height=5 ft 11 in (1.80m) |weight=70 kg (155lbs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= D.O.O.M |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners=Pyro |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Fire Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut=Hell Comes to Crocus |image gallery=yes }} Zombieboy (ゾンビボーイ Zonbibōi) is a High-class member of D.O.O.M. He was partnered with Pyro before the latter's death. Appearance Zombieboy is a scraggy, tall and lanky young man with black, spiky hair and blue eyes who is estimated to be in his mid twenties (though due to his nature as a zombie, he could be much older). Personality Zombieboy is an extremely arrogant, braggadocios and vulgar induvial with no morality and a disregard for human life. He has no problem attacking those that cannot defend themselves such as elderly people or children (though it should be noted his former partner, Pyro is even worse than him in this regard). He is battle-hungry and sadistic and struggles to control himself in his fights. Despite this he has shown the ability to exercise common sense, quickly determining that Sejimaru was far too powerful for him to fight alone and then proceeding to retreat. Relationships The two sadistic murders were quite close and Zombieboy swore to avenge his death. |-| }} History Magic & Abilities As someone that was assigned a high-class ranking right off the bat, Zombieboy is a powerful individual, though his abilities haven't been shown in the best light as he was swiftly defeated by Sejimaru and forced to retreat (though considering the alters immense power it should not be surprising and should not take away form the formers ability). Physical Capabilities Zombie Physiology: He is able to regenerate any part of his body no matter how severe the injury is. *'Enhanced Strength': He is capable of using a much greater percentage of his muscles strength due to his zombie physiology and as such he is much stronger than the average human. *'Impressive Speed': *'Heightened Reflexes': *'Immense Durability': He is incredibly durable in that he can endure gross amounts of punishment without dying. He took a barrage of punches from Sejimaru and was still able to fight even though his partner (who was also high-class) was almost instantly ripped to pieces by said attack. *'Enhanced Senses': Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Magical Abilities Great Magic Power: Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Is a versatile Caster Magic that gives Zombieboy the ability to create and manipulate the element of fire. The flames produced by his magic are much darker than normal and according to him more powerful. As a highly skilled fire mage, Zombieboy's natural weakness to high temperatures is drastically mitigated to the point where it isn't really a weakness anymore. Assorted Others Equipment Gallery Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Dabi from the "My Hero Academia" series.